


С мёртвыми проще

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как ходячие заняли Александрию, люди под руководством Рика Граймса ушли в лес и основали там лагерь. Но вскоре Карла изгнали из новой группы, и Рон и Мишонн ушли из лагеря вместе с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С мёртвыми проще

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла "Изгнание".  
> Пост-канон, ООС, авторское видение персонажей.

Мишонн лежала в разбитой прямо в лесу палатке, чутко вслушиваясь в ночь. Всего через полчаса ей предстояло сменить в карауле Карла и Рона, но сон никак не шёл. Она долго и беспокойно ворочалась с боку на бок, пока не поняла, что этой ночью снова не сомкнёт глаз.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они скажут, — напряжённый голос Рика всё ещё звучал у неё в ушах. — После того, как Карл во всём сознался, я выгоняю Рона — их мальчишку, почему-то не своего! Да, я коп, у меня улики, но я и отец, кто поверит в мою незаинтересованность?! А Джесси... Мишонн, моя Джудит зовёт её мамой, я люблю эту женщину— и должен отправить её слабого свихнувшегося пацана на верную смерть, как мне такое сделать?! Я же знаю, почему Рон так поступает, я лишил его отца, а теперь парень хочет забрать у меня сына, и ему это, чёрт возьми, удалось!

— Значит, уйдёт Карл? Таково твоё решение?

Она и сама понимала, что Рик прав, но злость внутри от этого лишь нарастала.

— Если Карл уйдёт, Рону тоже конец, — Рик никогда не отводил взгляда, вот и в ту прошлую ночь он опять смотрел Мишонн прямо в лицо. — Первая же встреча с ходячим станет для него последней.

— Всё равно Карла ты этим не вернёшь.

— Верну, но не так скоро, как хотел бы.

На самом деле Мишонн ждала, когда Рик спросит её о главном.

— Присмотришь за моим сыном, Мишонн? Он уже взрослый, конечно, но, знаешь… мне было бы спокойнее, если рядом с Карлом будет такой друг, как ты.

«Разве я могла хоть в чём-то отказать тебе за всё это время?» — она подумала так, но промолчала.

А ещё Мишонн подумала, что теперь, просыпаясь утром, днём или ночью, она больше не услышит его голоса, и после резни ходячих он уже никогда устало не обопрётся о её плечо, не улыбнется и не спросит: «Как ты, Мишонн?». Рик Граймс навсегда останется для неё лишь дорогим воспоминанием.

— Конечно, Рик, я и сама хотела это предложить.

А что ещё она могла ответить? Сознаться, что любит его и, будь у неё выбор, предпочла бы остаться рядом? В этом не было никакого смысла. Правда теперь никому не нужна, от правды у них обоих могли бы возникнуть ненужные сложности.

Она поднялась на четвереньки и, отогнув край брезента, выглянула наружу. Ночь была светлой, и Мишонн без труда разглядела силуэты Карла и Рона, сидящих на земле у почти погасшего костра.

— Эй, — она тихо присвистнула, привлекая внимание, — давайте сюда, я всё равно не могу заснуть, лучше сменю вас прямо сейчас.

— Ты уверена? — подойдя, Карл пытливо заглянул ей в глаза, совсем так, как это делал Рик, даже выражение его лица показалось Мишонн точно таким, как у отца. — На отдых у тебя осталось ещё минут двадцать. Завтра мы снова пойдём, и так весь день. Надо найти еду и какой-нибудь дом, где можно остановиться.

— Дом? — она приподняла бровь. — А разве мы не планировали искать людей? Ты сам сказал — в группе выжить легче.

Карл опустил глаза, и мускул на его щеке напряжённо дёрнулся.

— Рону не стоит пока находиться с другими людьми. У него небольшая проблема с этим.

Мишонн снова почувствовала, что начинает злиться.

— Да, Карл, совсем маленькая — крыша напрочь от страха съехала, и теперь он жаждет чужой крови, прямо как грёбаный вампир.

— Перестань, — Карл снова взглянул ей в лицо, — ты же его совсем не знаешь.

— А ты? Ты-то сам знаешь его, Карл? — Мишонн подняла катану с земли и привычным жестом перекинула ремень через плечо. — Если этот спятивший говнюк снова попытается убить тебя, уверена, ты понимаешь, что я буду делать.

Она развернулась и быстро пошла к растяжкам, оставив Карла напряжённо разглядывать траву возле палатки. Рон всё это время находился у костра, искоса поглядывая в их сторону.

— Следи за чёртовым ублюдком, Мишонн, он как дикое животное, может казаться тихим и послушным, а может наброситься в любую минуту, — посмотрев на спокойное, словно отрешённое лицо Рона, она снова вспомнила прощальные слова Рика. — Раз уж парень решил присоединиться, не дай ему причинить вам зло.

Обернувшись, она увидела, что Рон направился к палатке, а Карл уже залез внутрь. Отходя к лесу, Мишонн подумала, что с ходячими ей куда проще, чем с живыми. Она могла хоть до самой смерти охранять Карла от чокнутого Рона, плохих парней или мертвецов, но защитить Карла от Карла… даже Рику это оказалось не под силу.


End file.
